Cruel Destiny
by KatouMiyako-san
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy baru saja kembali bersama setelah dua tahun mereka berpisah, melewati banyak hal kembali, kemudian kembali berpetualang bersama untuk mengembalikan Fairy Tail. Namun takdir yang kejam akhirnya benar-benar memisahkan mereka. "Menikahlah denganku Lucy." "Kau?" "Kau sudah terlalu lama berada didalam cahaya, Natsu."/NaLu/Lanjutan 'That's Why I'm Waiting For You'/CHAP4UP!
1. Chapter 1: Warmth

Chapter 1: Warmth

* * *

Sinar matahari menyinari kota Magnolia pagi itu, dan salah satu sinarnya menembus jendela sebuah apartement dimana sepasang manusia tengah terlelap didalamnya. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berada didekapan lelaki berambut pink.

"Enggh.."lenguh gadis itu

Gadis itu pun membuka matanya, dan terlihat bola mata karamelnya yang masih sayu karena baru terbangun. Ia memandangi wajah lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya, berusaha merenggangkan dekapan lelaki itu, ia pun memegang pipi lelaki itu, orang yang selama ini ia cari, dan kini telah kembali.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh wajahnya, lelaki berambut pink salmon itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat dan akhirnya terbangun.

"_Ohayou, baka.._"ucap sang gadis

Lelaki berambut pink salmon itu hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Cruel Destiny © Annisa Putri Nindya

* * *

"Astaga, Luce. Kau membuatku terbangun pagi-pagi begini."protesnya pelan pada gadis yang ia panggil 'Luce' itu atau nama yang lebih tepatnya adalah 'Lucy'

"_Gomen_, lagipula ini sudah pagi, Natsu."jawab Lucy pada lelaki bernama Natsu itu

"Heeeh lagipula untuk apa aku bangun pagi?"tanya Natsu

Lucy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, pagi ini cerah."ujar Lucy sembari tersenyum lalu memandang ke jendela

"Yosh! Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan bangun dari tempat tidur ini dan membantumu, juga membereskan barang-barangku."ujar Natsu lalu beranjak bangun dari ranjang, namun Lucy menahan tangannya dan memeluk tangannya juga menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

Natsu menatap Lucy heran, "_Nande?_"tanyanya

"Tidak, hanya biarkan begini beberapa saat. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi."ujar Lucy lalu memejamkan matanya, menyalurkan kerinduan yang amat dalam pada lelaki pinky itu

Natsu pun tersenyum dan mencium kening Lucy, "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, tidak lagi, dan tidak lagi pergi tanpamu."ucap Natsu lembut

"Kau janji?"tanya Lucy lalu mengulurkan janji kelingkingnya

Natsu tersenyum, "Janji."ucap Natsu lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Lucy. Lalu ia pun memeluk Lucy.

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy baru saja selesai mandi, mereka mandi bersama? Tentu saja tidak, Natsu akan habis-habisan dihajar oleh Lucy jika ia berani mandi bersama Lucy. Natsu telah selesai mandi sejak tadi dan kini ia tengah memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, banyak sekali tambalan di pakaian itu yang tentu membuat Lucy sangat prihatin sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Pffft..", Lucy menahan tawa ketika melihat penampilan Natsu

"_Nande?_"tanya Natsu dengan wajah bodohnya

Lucy yang kini tengah memakai tanktop berwarna pink dengan rok berwarna krem itu masih menahan tawanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Natsu sedikit gemas, "Jangan buat aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu nona Heartfilia.", Natsu menyeringai

"Huh, memangnya kau berani melakukan apa Dragneel?"tantang Lucy

"Melakukan ini..!", Natsu pun menerjang Lucy hingga jatuh ke ranjang dan mulai menggelitikinya

"Kyahahahaha, Natsu, he-hahah.. hentikan.. hentikan.."ucap Lucy sambil tertawa

Natsu tidak menggubris perkataan Lucy dan terus-menerus menggelitikinya, "Kumohon, hahahaha-hentikan.."pinta Lucy lalu kembali tertawa-tawa karena geli

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memberi tau kenapa kau tadi menahan tawa."ucap Natsu lalu kembali menggelitiki Lucy

"Kyahahaha, baik-baik, kau tau kau terlihat sangat memprihatinkan sekaligus lucu dengan baju mu yang penuh tambalan itu."ungkap Lucy yang membuat Natsu akhirnya berhenti menggelitikinya

"Kejamnya, ini bukti petualanganku selama dua tahun tahu!"protes Natsu

"Tapi aku jujur, kau mirip sekali dengan gelandangan."ejek Lucy lalu memeletkan lidahnya

"Oh, kau ingin ku gelitiki lagi ya nona?", Natsu pun kembali menerjang Lucy untuk menggelitikinya, namun ternyata ia malah jatuh diatas tubuh Lucy, yang akhirnya membuat posisi mereka berdua adalah Natsu diatas Lucy, Natsu menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya agar tidak menindih Lucy

Natsu menatap mata caramel milik Lucy begitupun Lucy yang juga menatap mata onyx kelam miliknya, mata mereka bertemu, membuat hati mereka berdesir dan terhipnotis, secara tak sadar Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka, hingga hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka..

Tiba-tiba..

"LUCYYYY! APA ADA NATSU DISINI!?",teriak seseorang ah atau lebih tepatnya seekor Exceed yang tiba-tiba datang melalui jendela kamar Lucy

Otomatis Lucy dan Natsu tersentak, dan langsung membenahi posisi mereka menjadi duduk diranjang tersebut, bagusnya, Exceed tersebut tidak melihat adegan tadi.

"HAPPY!?"pekik Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

"Jadi sejak tadi malam kalian berdua disini!? Oh astaga, aku sudah menduganya.."omel Happy

"_Chotto_ Happy, apa kau tidak merindukan Lucy, jangan langsung marah-marah saat datang ke-"

"Kau Natsu! Apa-apaan kau ini! Tega sekali kau membiarkan aku tidur didepan sebuah toko buku, kau ini sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan!"lanjut Happy, mengomel tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun

Lucy dan Natsu hanya sweatdrop, "Tapi kau kucing.."

"Dan kau Lucy!", Happy memicingkan matanya, ia lebih terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang tengah mengomeli anak-anak dari suami barunya sekarang

"_Nani!?_", Lucy mulai takut

"AKU MERINDUKANMU! HUEEEE!", Happy langsung terbang kepelukan Lucy

Natsu pun jawdrop, "_Bagaimana bisa ia berubah secepat itu?_"Pikirnya

Lucy hanya tertawa lalu memeluk Happy, "Kau ini, jangan akting marah-marah hanya karena kau ingin membuatku terkejut, _baka-neko_."

"Hueeee, kau tau Lucy? Selama aku pergi berpetualang dengannya, ia selalu menyiksaku dan tidak memberiku makan!"ucap Happy sambil menangis lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Natsu

"_NANI!? _Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan, Happy_!_"elak Natsu

"Kau lihat sendiri Lucy? Hueee."

"Happy itu kucing, Natsu.."

"Kau! Jangan membuatku terus terpojok! Lihat bajumu itu! Bahkan lebih bagus dari bajuku ini!"kesal Natsu

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku tidur di depan toko buku!"seru Happy

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mengikutiku!"

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu pergi!"

"Kau bilang kau tau kota ini!"

Hingga akhirnya mereka lelah terus beradu mulut..

"Kalian sudah selesai? Astaga, menghabiskan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk bertengkar, kalian ini benar-benar ya."omel Lucy

"Kenapa kau tidak salahkan kucing ini?"ucap Natsu kesal sambil menunjuk Happy, akhirnya Happy pun menoleh sama seperti Natsu lalu kembali membuang muka mereka

"Huh.."

"Kalian ini jangan terus bertengkar, ingatkan kalau kalian ini teman?"ucap Lucy

Natsu dan Happy terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mereka menghela nafas dan akhirnya Natsu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Happy, saat sampai disini, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Lucy dan Fairy Tail. Kupikir kau akan menginap diguild, tapi kau malah menginap didepan toko buku."ucap Natsu

"Aye, maafkan aku juga, Natsu. Kupikir aku juga salah."ucap Happy lalu menjabat tangan Natsu

"Haahh~ rasanya melihat perdamaian diantara kalian berdua itu sangat menyenangkan."ujar Lucy

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak ingin menceritakan pengalaman kalian selama 2 tahun berpetualang?"tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja kami akan menceritakannya! Dan kau juga harus menceritakan bagaimana dirimu bersama Fairy Tail selama 2 tahun ini!"ucap Natsu bersemangat

Wajah Lucy pun kembali terlihat murung ketika mendengar kata 'Fairy Tail' matanya memandang kebawah, "Benar juga, kalian belum tau ya?"

"Eh?"

Lucy pun menceritakan kepada Natsu dan Happy tentang bubarnya Fairy Tail, beberapa saat setelah mereka berdua pergi, Lucy sejujurnya sangat terpaksa untuk mengatakan semua ini pada mereka, tapi mereka semua harus tau.

"_N-n-n-nande?_ Kenapa harus bubar!?"seru Natsu tak terima

"Aye! _Nande!?_"timpal Happy

"Kupikir semua memang memiliki banyak masalah, mereka mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah akhir dari Era, sejujurnya aku sangat sedih, kau tau?"ujar Lucy lalu menghela nafasnya

"Tapi kenapa!? Bukankah mereka cinta pada guild!?"

"Mereka semua telah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing."

"Dimana _Jii-chan_ sekarang?"tanya Natsu

"Master menghilang."

Mereka semua terdiam, hingga Natsu kembali membuka percakapan.

"Kupikir mereka semua cinta pada guild."lirih Natsu

"Mereka semua tidak salah Natsu. Suatu hari akan ada hari dimana kita akan bersama lagi. Itu pasti."ucap Lucy

"Yah, kau benar.", Natsu tersenyum tipis

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bukankah kalian berjanji akan menceritakan 2 tahun milik kalian hmm?"tanya Lucy

"Oh iya, kau benar! Aku jadi lupa!", Natsu hanya menunjukkan _grin_ miliknya

"Jadi begini..", Natsu pun mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka, sesekali Happy menimpali, tentang bagaimana ia bertemu Gildarts dan kejadian bodoh saat ingin berpisah, lalu kejadian-kejadian lain saat mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain.

"Itu benar-benar konyol! Ahahaha..", membuat Lucy tertawa dan melihat tawa Lucy lagi

Natsu benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, begitupun Lucy, "Hahaha, lalu dia…" ia pun melanjutkan bercerita hingga akhirnya tiba giliran Lucy untuk bercerita

"_Baka, _kau ini, bahkan dalam perjalanan menuju kedewasaan kau masih bertingkah konyol."ucap Lucy mengomentari

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku ingin mendengar ceritamu selama dua tahun ini."ucap Natsu

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali."ucap Lucy

"Jadi beberapa minggu setelah Fairy Tail dibubarkan, aku diajak oleh Jason-_senpai_ untuk menjadi model pakaian dalam di majalah _Weekly Socerer_, tapi aku hanya ingin pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan tulis-menulis, dan akhirnya mereka mempekerjakanku sebagai editor. Selama setahun aku tinggal di Crocus aku mulai merindukan Magnolia dan akhirnya berhenti dan kembali ke apartement ini. Aku mulai mengasah bakatku di bidang tulis-menulis dan akhirnya aku menjadi penulis novel tetap dengan kontrak selama 2 tahun disebuah perusahaan penerbitan."tutur Lucy lalu menatap kedua mahluk yang tengah serius mendengarkannya

"Jadi kau adalah penulis Novel sekarang?"tanya Happy

"Iya, besok pun aku ada acara yang berkaitan dengan novelku yang baru terbit 3 minggu yang lalu."ujar Lucy

Natsu hanya tersenyum, ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa Lucy-nya benar-benar sukses sekarang.

"Jadi besok kau akan pergi? Kemana?"tanya Natsu tiba-tiba

"Ke Shirotsume, disana aku akan berkumpul dengan para penulis dari seluruh Fiore, dan mempromosikan novel baruku itu."ujar Lucy

"Boleh aku ikut?"tanya Natsu

"Eh? Untuk apa kau ikut?"tanya Lucy balik

"Aku ingin bekerja juga, karena kau telah memberiku tumpangan jadi aku harus membantumu untuk membayar sewa rumah ini, iyakan Happy?"ujar Natsu lalu menunjukkan _grin_-nya

"Aye!"timpal Happy

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kalian ini kan timku, lagipula sudah seharusnya aku membantu kalian."tolak Lucy halus

"Ayolah, jangan buat aku seperti lelaki yang tak berguna Luce. Aku juga harus belajar untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab untuk keluargaku nanti."pinta Natsu

"Ke-keluarga.."gumam Lucy dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi merah semerah rambut Erza

"_Ne_ Natsu, Lucy sepertinya demam."ujar Happy sambil menunjuk Lucy

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Natsu lalu menunjukkan senyum termanis miliknya, agar Lucy setuju

"T-tapi-"

**TOK..TOK**

"LU-CHANN!"teriak seseorang

"LUCY!"dan beberapa orang dari luar pintu

Tentu saja membuat pembicaraan Lucy, Natsu, juga Happy tentang 'ingin bekerja' itu pun harus terhenti sementara karena ada orang yang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Lu-chan? Bukankah hanya Levy yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?"tanya Happy

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian..", Lucy pun berlari kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu

"Okaeri Levy-chan!"ucap Lucy pada tamunya yang ternyata Levy

"Juga Jet dan Droy! Ayo masuk!"ajak Lucy

"Jadi Levy, Jet dan Droy masih di kota ini!?"

Levy yang mendengar suara orang bertanya langsung bertanya, "Siapa yang datang, Lu-chan?"

"Aku mengenal suara orang itu sepertinya."gumam Droy

"Benarkah?"tanya Jet

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu, ayo!"ajak Lucy lagi lalu segera berlari kekamarnya diikuti Levy, Jet dan Droy

"Ayo kesini!"panggil Lucy

Levy, Jet dan Droy pun mempercepat langkah mereka kearah kamar Lucy dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Natsu dan Happy berada dirumah ini.

"NATSU? HAPPY!?"pekik mereka bertiga

"LEVY, JET, DROY!?"pekik Natsu dan Happy

"Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau Levy, Jet, dan Droy masih tinggal dikota ini."ucap Lucy lalu tersenyum

"Na.. Natsu, kau kembali?"tanya Levy

"_Hisashiburida ne!_ Levy, Jet, Droy!"sapa Natsu sambil menunjukkan grinnya

**Lucy POV**

"_Hisashiburida ne!_ Levy, Jet, Droy!"sapa Natsu pada Levy, Jet, dan Droy yang tengah terkejut dengan kehadirannya disini

"Ka-kau benar-benar Natsu?"tanya Jet masih tidak percaya

"Kau pikir ada Natsu yang lain selain aku?"tanya Natsu

"NATSUUUUUUU!"Jet dan Droy pun langsung menghambur kepelukan Natsu.

Ah sudah lama rasanya tak melihat kami berkumpul seperti ini, meskipun aku sempat menyerah pada takdir, tapi melihat kami bisa berkumpul meskipun hanya berenam, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Jet dan Droy terus menangis karena merindukan Natsu, sementara Natsu hanya tertawa-tawa dibuatnya, ini mirip sekali ketika mereka bercerita saat mereka menemukan Natsu di Tenroujima dua tahun yang lalu. Levy-chan terus memeluk Happy dan mereka berdua sama-sama menangis, aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Khahahaha kau tidak berubah Jet, dan Droy kau terlihat agak kurus sekarang!"seru Natsu

"NATSUUUU!"

"Ugh.."

"Happy, hiks.. kau masih tetap biru."

"Hueee aku memang biru, Levy"

Kami pun akhirnya bercerita tentang 2 tahun yang kami miliki, Natsu menceritakan kembali 2 tahun yang ia lewati pada Team Shadow Gear itu, lalu Levy pun ikut menceritakan 2 tahun milik mereka. Mereka terus tertawa..

"Jadi toko buku yang berada didepan Kafe itu adalah toko buku milikmu Levy? Astaga kau benar-benar bodoh Happy!"ejek Natsu pada Happy yang seketika membuat wajah Happy langsung merengut

"_Nani!?_ Ah kenapa aku tidak ketuk pintunya saja!"kesal Happy

"Hahaha, _gomen_ Happy, aku tidak tau kalau kau menginap didepan toko bukuku semalam, padahal aku tinggal dilantai atas toko buku itu lho."ujar Levy

Sesekali berseteru..

"Apa katamu Droy!? Mirip gelandangan!?"

"Hey aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Hey sudahlah hentikan!"

Lalu kami terus tertawa-tawa melihat perseteruan 3 lelaki itu, mereka mengembalikan sedikit hal yang kurindukan dari Fairy Tail dan aku bisa mendengar suara hatiku berbicara tanpa kuragukan oleh pikiran..

_Fairy Tail belum berakhir_.

Aku sempat menyerah karena tidak mendengar perkataan Zyumei kemarin, tapi dia benar bahwa perjalanan para peri tak pernah berakhir.

Dan kehangatan yang kurasakan saat ini, aku berharap kehangatan ini tak akan pernah pergi lagi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yo, minna-san^^! Aku balik lagi dengan cerita baruku, seperti summary diatas, ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari FF Pertamaku yang sebelumnya, FF ini bener-bener imajinasi aku setelah chapter 416. Oh iya ayo kita liat komentar dari para chara kita xD**

**Natsu: Wah aku gak nyangka bakalan jadi lelaki yang romantis di FF ini**

**Miyako: Udahlah terima aja, kamu senengkan kalo romantisnya sama Lucy?**

**Natsu: *Blush* a-apaan sih, biasa aja tuh *malingin muka***

**Miyako: Heleh dasar _Tsundere!_**

**Lucy: Adegan di chapter ini benar benar membuatku malu **

**Happy: Adegan apa? Aku kok gatau?**

**Miyako: Hahaha kamu belum cukup umur buat ngeliatnya!**

**Lucy &amp; Natsu: HEY!**

**Jadi Mind to RnR? Dan apakah aku harus ngelanjutin cerita ini?**

**Gray: Udah lanjutin aja, tuh orang berdua *nunjuk Natsu dan Lucy* kayanya seneng ama peran mereka**

**Lucy &amp; Natsu: GRAY!**

**Miyako: Gray, ini belum waktunya kamu muncul, pergi sana hus hus! *ngusir***

**Gray: Dasar nyebelin, yaudah aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa di nextchap, mungkin nanti ada aku disitu! *kabur***

**Miyako: Heeehh Gray, enak banget bocorinnya! Oke kalo gitu sampai jumpa^^!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight and Meetings

Chapter 2: The Fight and Meetings

* * *

Pagi itu Lucy sudah bersiap-siap akan ke Shirotsume dengan penampilan casual ala seumurannya, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru dongker dengan baju bermotif heartkruz tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna hitam dan tentu saja rambutnya yang panjang ia buat kuncir satu, membuatnya terlihat cantik untuk menghadiri pertemuan para penulis seantero Fiore di Shirotsume. Kota kecil itu adalah kota yang terpilih untuk acara pada tahun ini.

Setelah merasa telah siap, Lucy pun mengambil tas selempangnya yang berisi beberapa barang yang ia perlukan untuk ia bawa.

"Baiklah! Saatnya berangkat! Natsu, Happy, tolong jaga rumah ya!"pamit Lucy lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu

Tapi..

"Menjaga rumah? Tentu saja kami akan ikut, Luce.."ucap Natsu yang tiba-tiba menghadang Lucy didekat pintu

"NATSU, HAPPY!?"

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Cruel Destiny © Annisa Putri Nindya

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa aku dan Happy."lanjut Natsu

"Aye!"sahut Happy

"_Nani!?_ Tidak bisa begitu Natsu! Aku harus pergi, ini penting sekali untuk karirku sebagai penulis."ujar Lucy

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."ucap Natsu lagi

"Untuk apa? Bekerja? Tidak perlu Natsu, sudah kubilang aku akan membiayai semua keperluan kalian."tolak Lucy

"Ayolah Lucy, aku ingin membantumu, selain itu aku tak mau kau sendirian disana, bagaimana jika ada orang yang menjahatimu?"bujuk Natsu dengan wajah memelas

"Ya, dan bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orang pendek mesum yang berkumis (A/N: Duke Everlue) itu di Shirotsume?"timpal Happy

"Aku ini penyihir, kau ingat?"ucap Lucy

"Tapi Luce, kumohon biarkan aku ikut, apa kau ingin aku menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab untuk keluarga kita nanti?"bujuk Natsu sekali lagi yang langsung membuat wajah Lucy memerah bahkan lebih merah dari rambut sang Titania

"_Are?_ _Daijoubuka,_ Lucy?"tanya Happy yang melihat Lucy menunduk dengan wajah merahnya, sementara Natsu hanya memandang Lucy bingung

"Natsu sepertinya Lucy demam!"bisik Happy ke Natsu

"Lucy? _Daijoubuka_?"tanya Natsu

"A-ah ya, _Daijoubu_. Be-berhenti berbicara soal ke-ke-keluarga, kalian bo-boleh i-ikut."ucap Lucy tergagap-gagap karena saking bingungnya ingin bicara apa mendengar perkataan Natsu tentang keluarga tadi

"Ayee! Lucy yang terbaik!"seru Natsu dan Happy senang

"Ta-tapi kita akan naik kereka kuda."sela Lucy lalu melihat Natsu

Natsu yang merasa dilihat tau apa maksud Lucy, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, "Te-tenanglah! A-aku berlatih untuk menjadi kuat ba-bahkan untuk menghadapi kendaraan!"ucap Natsu

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

"HUEKKSS.."

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Natsu yang kini tengah bersamanya dan Happy di dalam kereta kuda, "Kau bilang kau sudah tidak memiliki penyakit terhadap kendaraan, tapi buktinya lihat sekarang."

"a-a-a-aku pikir, a-ku bisa m-me-mena-hannya, huekss..", Natsu berusaha menjawab tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali muntah-muntah

"_Kami-sama_.."keluh Lucy sambil memegangi keningnya

"Mungkin ini memang takdirmu, kalau kau itu tidak akan pernah bisa menaklukan penyakit mabuk kendaraanmu itu, Natsu."ucap Happy sedikit sarkastis

"S-s-sial-an, HUEEKSS.", dan Natsu terus muntah-muntah hingga sampai di Shirotsume

.

Sesampainya di Shirotsume, Natsu, Happy dan Lucy langsung turun dari kereta kuda. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk menghilangkan efek mabuk kendaraan dari Natsu, hingga Natsu sudah membaik, mereka pun mulai akan berpisah.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh cari pekerjaan, tapi ingat! Jangan menghancurkan apapun. Jika mencariku, aku ada diperpustakaan besar dipusat kota, aku pergi dulu, _Jaa ne!_"pamit Lucy lalu langsung berlari dijalan yang mengarah kearah tempat yang ia tuju

"_Jaa ne!_"sahut Natsu dan Happy

Natsu dan Happy pun mulai mencari pekerjaan di sana, dan ternyata memang keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada mereka, mereka pun mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pembawa barang dan pengirim barang disebuah toko guci.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengangkut barang disana dan mengirimnya ke pos dipusat kota, kalian mengerti?"jelas pemilik toko guci itu

"Jelas tuan!"jawab Natsu dan Happy bersamaan

Sang pemilik toko guci itupun mengangguk dan kembali masuk kedalam tokonya, sementara Natsu dan Happy mulai masuk kedalam gudang dan melihat begitu banyak barang yang harus mereka angkut dan kerjakan.

"Yosh! Pekerjaan yang mudah! Kita harus bisa, agar Lucy tidak kerepotan Happy!"seru Natsu bersemangat

"Aye!"

"Aku mulai berapi-api!"seru Natsu seperti biasanya

"Baiklah, aku yang mengantar barang dan kau yang mengangkutnya Natsu."ucap Happy

"Serahkan saja padaku!"sahut Natsu lalu mulai mengangkut beberapa dus berisi guci dengan hati-hati

Mereka pun mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan semangat, meskipun sedikit membosankan bagi Natsu karena sihirnya tidak berguna dalam pekerjaan ini, tapi tekadnya untuk membantu Lucy membuatnya tetap semangat dalam bekerja. Begitupun Happy.

Sementara Lucy, kini ia tengah berada disebuah perpustakaan yang dibilang cukup besar dan sangat ramai oleh penulis-penulis dari seluruh Fiore. Ya, event ini tentu tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja, karena karirnya sebagai penulis bisa semakin berkembang karena event yang hanya diadakan 3 tahun sekali ini. Kini Lucy tengah berbincang dengan beberapa penulis yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya dulu.

"Wah, Lucy-san kau benar-benar menjadi penulis yang hebat sekarang."puji salah seorang dari beberapa penulis yang tengah berbincang dengan Lucy itu

"_Arigatou_, itu semua juga berkat bantuan kalian."ucap Lucy merendah

"Ya, Novelmu juga sangat menginspirasi penulis pemula sepertiku Heartfilia-san."puji salah seorang lagi

"Ah, _Arigatou_ Kyle-san, aku pun masih pemula sama sepertimu."balas Lucy lalu tersenyum

"Kapan-kapan kami ingin sekali bekerja sama lagi denganmu Heartfilia-san."ujar penulis bernama Kyle itu

"Ya, kami setuju, kami sangat ingin bekerja sama lagi denganmu."sahut penulis yang lain

"_Domo arigatou_, aku juga ingin bekerja sama lagi dengan kalian."jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun kembali mengobrolkan banyak hal hingga event itu hampir selesai, dan hal yang menguntungkan baginya, ia ditawari kerjasama oleh beberapa penulis senior, tentu saja itu suatu kebanggaan sendiri baginya.

"_Arigatou, _atas tawarannya, tentu aku sangat senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu."ucap Lucy senang kepada penulis senior itu

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu ide-ide kreatif darimu Heartfilia-san."balas penulis itu senang

Lucy mengangguk, "Hm, kalau begitu aku mau keliling perpustakaan ini dulu."

"Silahkan."

Lucy pun pergi mengelilingi rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu, ia berdecak kagum, ini adalah kali pertama ia mengikuti event itu, dan ternyata perpustakaan di Shirotsume itu memiliki buku yang jauh lebih lengkap, bahkan lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan Magnolia, toko buku Levy, dan sebagainya. Lucy pun berjalan ke salah satu rak, dan menemukan buku berjudul '_History of Zeref's Demons_'. Tentu Lucy sangat penasaran dengan sejarah dari iblis-iblis Zeref yang ada dibuku itu, terutama E.N.D., Lucy pun mencoba mengambil buku itu tapi saat ia mendapatkan buku itu, seseorang juga memegang buku itu.

"_Go-gomen_, kau boleh mengambil buku ini."ucap orang itu

Lucy menoleh dan ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya sekarang, entah ini pertemuan yang ditakdirkan atau bukan, namun ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu..

"Juvia!?"

Juvia, temannya, salah satu dari orang-orang dari Fairy tail yang ia cari.

"Lu-lucy?"

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Kini kembali pada Natsu dan Happy yang tengah serius bekerja, mereka terlihat bersemangat dan Natsu tidak menghancurkan apapun. Jika Lucy melihatnya, mungkin Lucy akan terkagum-kagum karena Natsu tidak lagi bodoh dan hanya berpikir untuk menghancurkan, menghancurkan, dan menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Yosh! Ini barang terakhir Happy!"seru Natsu lalu memberikan Happy barang yang harus dikirim ke Pos

"Serahkan padaku!"sahut Happy

Happy pun mulai akan terbang dan menuju ke pos, namun tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan dan sebuah badai membuat barang yang ia angkut jatuh dan pecah.

"Ti-tidak! Itu guci terakhir, bagaimana ini Natsu?"

"Kenapa bisa pecah, Happy?", Natsu mulai panic

Happy pun mulai menangis, "Hueeee aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti kita akan diminta untuk menggantinya dan bayaran kita akan dipotong."ratap Happy

"Tak apa Happy, ini bukan sa-"

"Tolonggg! Ada segerombolan perampok yang mengacau dikota!"teriak warga sekitar

Natsu dan Happy langsung berpandangan, "Perampok?"

.

**DUARR..**

**.**

Terjadi ledakan lagi yang membuat Natsu akhirnya tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Happy, ayo kita kesana! Mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita!"

Happy mengangguk, "Aye!"

Happy pun mulai mengangkat Natsu dan membawanya terbang, namun tiba-tiba pemilik toko guci keluar dari tempatnya. Tentu saja membuat Natsu dan Happy berhenti.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian!?"teriak pemilik toko guci itu

"_Gomen_,Tuan. Kami harus mengamankan kota, artinya kami juga akan mengamankan toko milikmu."jelas Natsu

"Ka-kalian penyihir!?"kaget pemilik toko guci itu

Natsu pun menunjukkan lambang Fairy Tail miliknya yang berada di bahu kanannya, "Ya, kami penyihir!"seru Natsu

"F-f-fairy Tail?"pemilik toko itu semakin terkejut

Natsu hanya menunjukkan grinnya lalu terbang bersama Happy, "_Jaa ne!_"teriak Happy disaat sudah mulai jauh

Sesampainya ditempat kejadian, Natsu langsung melompat dari pegangan Happy padanya dan berhadapan dengan salah satu perampok yang ternyata jugalah penyihir.

"HAHAHAHA, Menyerahlah kalian semua dan serahkan barang-barang kalian! Atau kami akan menghancurkan kota kecil ini!"terdengar tawa bengis dari salah satu perampok itu

"Hei kau sialan, berhentilah mengacau disini."sergah Natsu pada salah satu dari perampok itu

Perampok itu terkejut kemudian menoleh dan melihat Natsu, "Oh, kau mau cari masalah denganku bocah?"tantang perampok itu

Natsu menyeringai, "Maju kau!"

Perampok itupun meloncat dan berusaha menerjang Natsu, "_WIND BLOW!_"teriak si perampok itu dan kemudian angin bertiup sangat kencang seperti badai, sehingga membuat Natsu sedikit bergeser

"Cih. Boleh juga."gumam Natsu masih dengan seringaiannya

Kini giliran Natsu menepis hempasan angin itu dengan kepakan sayap miliknya, "_KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI!_"

**BLAM! **Terjadi ledakan lagi, membuat sebagian orang lari dari tempat itu. Natsu terlihat telah membuat perampok pertama itu babak belur, namun perampok yang satunya tidak bisa tinggal diam membiarkan temannya dihajar, perampok itupun berusaha menghajar Natsu bersamaan dengan bangkitnya perampok pertama. Namun Natsu tidak sebodoh itu, ia langsung menghajar keduanya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

Sementara itu seorang lelaki berjubah tengah berjalan didekat tempat Natsu dan perampok-perampok itu, ia terlihat penasaran dengan keramaian dan keributan yang ia lihat.

"Ada keributan apa itu?"gumamnya

Ia pun mendekati tempat keramaian itu dan mencoba bertanya pada salah satu orang, "Permisi, kalau boleh tau, ada keributan apa ini?"

"Ada pertarungan antara dua perampok dan seorang penyihir. Perampok itu mengacaukan kota dan akhirnya penyihir itu datang."jelas orang itu

"_Pertarungan? Perampok? Sepertinya menarik._"pikir orang itu lalu terlihat seringai dari wajahnya

Orang itupun mencoba untuk menembus kerumunan orang-orang dan saat ia berhasil, ia hanya melihat tinggal satu perampok, kerumunan terbagi dua, kerumunan tempat ia berada bersama satu perampok dan kerumunan perampok yang satunya dengan penyihir. Orang itupun memukul perampok yang berada dikerumunan tempatnya berada dari belakang.

Perampok itu terkejut, "SIAPA KAU!?"

Terlihat seringaian lagi dari wajah tersembunyi orang itu, "Aku orang yang akan menghajarmu, kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan temanmu itu karena kau adalah urusanku."

"_Na-nani!?_"

"_Ice make: Hammer!_"dan sebuah palu dari es terbuat dan menghantam perampok itu, bersamaannya dengan terbukanya jubah orang itu

Perampok itu menggeretukkan giginya, "Sialan kau-"

"Aku Gray Fullbuster, mari kita bertarung, perampok sialan."ucap orang itu pelan dan orang itu ternyata adalah Gray

"Sialaaan kauu! _Purple Moon!_"orang itu mencoba menyerang Gray dengan sihir bulan ungu yang dapat meledak, namun Gray menghindar dan tentu saja membuat perampok itu lengah

Gray pun memanfaatkan kelengahan perampok itu dengan membekukannya, "_Freeze!_"

Dan selanjutnya Gray terus menghajar perampok itu, "Horaaaa..!"teriak Gray, dan akhirnya perampok itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Huh, selesai sudah."

Gray pun memungut jubahnya yang terlepas tadi, sementara terlihat pula orang-orang dari kerumunan disebelahnya mulai menjadi satu kerumunan kembali, Natsu ternyata telah mengalahkan perampok yang satunya, namun mereka berdua masih belum menyadari kehadiran masing-masing.

"Hey lihat tato dari mereka berdua, bukankah itu Fairy Tail?"ucap salah satu orang pada seseorang lainnya

"Iya, mereka dari Fairy Tail!"

"Bukankah guild mereka sudah bubar?"

Gray dan Natsu yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran masing-masing dari mereka hanya mengkerutkan dahi.

"_Fairy Tail?_"batin Gray

"_Mereka?_"batin Natsu

"Itu Natsu Dragneel dan.."

"_NATSU!?_"Gray pun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar nama Natsu begitupun Natsu.

"G-gray!?"

~/~

"_Hishashiburi, _Lucy.", kini terlihat Lucy dan Juvia yang tengah berada disebuah restaurant

Terlihat bola mata caramel milik Lucy berkaca-kaca, "Juvia, aku masih tidak percaya dapat bertemu lagi denganmu."ujar Lucy

"Juvia juga, Juvia merindukan kalian semua."ucap Juvia lalu tersenyum tipis

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Juvia?"tanya Lucy, mencoba meminta Juvia untuk bercerita

"Tidak ada, Juvia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang akan Juvia lakukan disini."jawab Juvia lalu menghela nafasnya, ia terlihat banyak masalah

"Mau ikut denganku?"tawar Lucy

"Ikut denganmu? Ke Magnolia?"tanya Juvia

Lucy mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Juvia menunduk sedih, mata birunya berkaca-kaca, "Tapi Fairy Tail-"

"Fairy Tail belum berakhir Juvia, ayo kita bersama hidup dan kembalikan Fairy Tail!"potong Lucy

Juvia menatap mata karamel milik Lucy yang penuh dengan keyakinan itu, airmatanya jatuh, ia benar-benar. Entah bahagia atau bagaimana, tapi ia sangat bersyukur, karena dapat bertemu dengan temannya lagi setelah setahun terpisah.

"_Arigatou_ Lucy… Tapi.."

~/~

Natsu begitu terkejut melihat Gray yang ada ditempat ia bertarung, begitupun Gray yang tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata penyihir yang dimaksud orang itu adalah Natsu. Namun Gray tidak terlalu menunjukkan keterkejutan itu dan kemudian ia menyeringai lalu berkata..

"Sudah lama ya.. _Flame-brain_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hi Minna^^ ini Chapter 2nya, aku sengaja update cepet karena mungkin nanti aku bakalan butuh waktu buat update Chapter 3, mungkin ini ceritanya rada kurang jelas ya, tapi mohon bantuannya dari kalian^^, Kritik saran bahkan Flame juga diterima kok, Mind to RnR?**

**Oh ya terimakasih untuk Review dari kalian semua, mohon untuk selalu review agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi^^**

**Sekarang ayo kita liat komentar para Character kita xD**

**Gray: Kan bener, aku muncul di chapter ini**

**Miyako: Dasar bocor, ga surprise tau gak kalo dikasih tau duluan**

**Gray: Iya, maap maap**

**Droy: Bangga banget, kita aja ada di chapter satu *Jet-Levy ngangguk***

**Gray: Kalian bakal jarang muncul tau!**

**Natsu: Oy ice-boxer enak banget ngelawan yang harusnya aku kalahin!**

**Gray: Itu ada di Script dasar Otak udang!**

**Miyako: Oy Gray-Natsu jangan berantem entar Erza dateng**

**Natsu&amp;Gray: DIEM!**

**Miyako: *pundung***

**Erza: Aku denger ada yang berantem, itu kalian ya? Gray, Natsu!**

**Natsu&amp;Gray: E-enggak kok Erza!**

**Miyako: Hahaha, oke see you in next chap ya^^! Jangan lupa Review, Arigatou minna~**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

* * *

"Jadi Gray ada disini!?"Lucy masih tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar tadi

Juvia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"tanya Lucy

"Kalian bersama bukan?"lanjut Lucy lagi

Juvia menghela nafasnya, "Ya, terlalu panjang untuk menceritakannya.."jawab Juvia

Juvia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yang ia tahu Gray pergi, berada dikota ini dan Juvia masih terus mencarinya.

"Juvia tidak tau, yang Juvia tau, Gray-sama ada dikota ini."jawab Juvia

"Jadi kalian tidak pergi bersama-sama?"tanya Lucy

Juvia menggeleng, "Juvia mengikutinya."

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Cruel Destiny © Annisa Putri Nindya

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu _Underwear-princess_?"

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Dasar kau _Flame-brain_!"protes Gray lalu menyeruput minumannya yang ada di meja lalu menggigit daging pesanannya yang baru saja datang

Natsu yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahapnya menghentikan kegiatannya, ya kini mereka sedang berada di restoran tempatnya dengan Lucy dulu pernah mencari makan saat melakukan pekerjaan pertama kali.

"Kau sendiri juga memanggilku seperti itu!"balas Natsu

"Ah sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Gray lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya

Natsu yang masih mengunyah makanan dimulutnya pun menjawab, "Yah, aku bekerja disini.."

"Heeeeh kau bekerja? Kau bisa bekerja sendiri? Bukankah kerjaanmu hanya menghancurkan dan menghancurkan?"tanya Gray mengejek

"Aye! Barusan saja ia memecahkan guci milik bos kami."ujar Happy

"Hei! Itu salahmu!"protes Natsu

Gray hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-rivalnya itu, ia sangat merindukannya, sudah dua tahun sejak hari itu, sejak Natsu berkata ia akan pergi, ia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Jadi kau bekerja karena kau sudah bangkrut, tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan petualanganmu yang membuatmu hilang dari peradaban itu?"tanya Gray dengan nada mengejek lagi

"Hei, siapa bilang aku menghilang?"tanya Natsu

"Kau idiot, aku sering mendengar berita tentang _nakama-nakama_ kita yang lain, hanya kau, Laxus, dan si tua bangka Makarov itu yang tak pernah sama sekali terjamah kabarnya oleh koran atau apapun."ujar Gray

"Yah, lagipula aku memang sudah kembali, dan saat ini aku sedang menunggu seseorang sembari bekerja."ujar Natsu

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Natsu

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, aku juga melakukan petualangan sama sepertimu, berpindah-pindah tempat untuk berlatih dan mencari pengalaman."

"Heeeeh, kau mau bersaing denganku?"sengit Natsu

"Bukankah kita memang bersaing sejak dulu, kau bodoh."jawab Gray

"Kau mau bertarung huh mata sayu!?"tantang Natsu lalu mulai mengeluarkan api pada kepalan tangannya

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menghancurkan apapun kau tau? Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang sedang kau tunggu?"tanya Gray lalu menyeruput habis minuman miliknya

"Tentu saja seseorang yang sejak dulu terikat denganku!"ujar Natsu

"Apa maksudmu.. Kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis? Siapa gadis yang mau dengan pria bodoh sepertimu?"tanya Gray sembari mengejek

"Sialan kau _Ice-prick_, kau benar-benar mau mengajakku bertarung?"kesal Natsu

"Sudahlah, jawab saja siapa gadis yang sedang bersamamu itu?"tanya Gray santai

"Tentu saja Lu-"

"NATSU/-SAN! GRAY/-SAMA!"panggil seseorang yang tentu saja membuat Natsu dan juga Gray terkejut dan langsung menoleh seketika

"LUCY!? Dan JUVIA!?"pekik Gray dan Natsu

Lucy dan Juvia segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kemana saja kau Natsu!? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Tapi syukurlah kau bersama Gray, aku dan Juvia mencari Gray dan juga dirimu kemana-mana, ternyata kalian sudah bertemu. Aku dengar kalian bertengkar dengan perampok, apa itu benar?"cerocos Lucy saat tiba didepan meja Natsu dan Gray

Natsu pun menarik tangan Lucy untuk duduk dibangku yang berada disampingnya sementara Juvia duduk dibangku yang tersisa, Gray masih _speechless_ dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Luce, harusnya kau duduk dulu dan setelah itu baru bercerita, sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Natsu

"Aye, kau terlihat seperti habis dikejar-kejar oleh anjing, Lucy."ucap Happy

PLETAK.. PLETAK..

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan mengacaukan kota!?"omel Lucy setelah memukul kepala Natsu dan Happy

"_Ittai_ Luce, kami tidak mengacau, kami menolong orang-orang yang sedang dirampok!"sanggah Natsu masih sambil mengusap-usap kepalana

"Aye! Itu benar!"timpal Happy yang dikepalanya terlihat benjolan sebesar gundukan es krim

"Ya ampun, tapi itu sama saja mengacaukan kota, kalian ini benar-benar.", Lucy menghela nafasnya

Juvia yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan Gray masih terkejut karena gadis yang menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu adalah Lucy, nakamanya, gadis yang pernah ia sukai 'dulu', gadis yang ia anggap seperti adik, dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya. Sejak kapan Natsu mengerti soal cinta?

"Lucy, sudahlah mungkin Natsu-san tidak sengaja, lagipula ia berniat membantu orang."ujar Juvia membela Natsu

"Hei, _Flame-brain_, ja-jadi kau dan Lucy sekarang.. bersama?"tanya Gray ragu-ragu

Lucy menghentikan omelannya pada Natsu dan Happy, "Gray _hishshiburi!_"seru Lucy senang

Tiba-tiba Natsu merangkul Lucy, "Ya, kami bersama sekarang!"jawab Natsu mantap

Hening seketika.

Lucy hanya memasang tampang bingungnya yang polos, Happy masih memakan ikannya. Gray tentu saja terkejut dan tidak menyangka, dan Juvia. Bisa bayangkan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Se-selamat untuk kalian! Ahahaha.."ucap Juvia sambil tertawa canggung sedangkan Gray hanya mendecih pelan, karena ia merasa kalah oleh Natsu

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa gadis seperti Lucy mau menjadi kekasihmu _Fire-breath_."ucap Gray sinis

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena kau belum punya kekasih sampai sekarang."balas Natsu sinis

Lucy hanya _sweatdrop _dibuatnya, "Hei sudahlah kalian ini, jadi Gray, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Lucy

"Seperti yang kau lihat Lucy, bagaimana denganmu? Oh tunggu- mungkin otakmu sedang kurang sehat karena kau mau menjadi kekasih manusia api disebelah sana."ujar Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu dengan wajah mengejek

"Sialan kau _Stripper_!"hardik Natsu

"Hei hentikan, sudahlah, lalu kau dan Juvia berada di kota yang sama, ku kira kalian bersama."ucap Lucy

"Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Natsu karena aku juga mencari Juvia."ujar Gray sedikit dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat, bisa dibilang Gray Fullbuster adalah seorang _Tsundere _sekarang.

"G-Gray-sama mencari Juvia?"

"Ah, ya, maafkan aku karena mengusirmu waktu itu."ucap Gray dengan nada menyesal

"Mengusir?", Natsu dan Lucy saling berpandangan

_**.**_

_**Flashback:**_

_Saat itu Juvia tertangkap basah telah mengikuti Gray kemanapun selama satu tahun ini, dan hebatnya ia tak pernah tertangkap basah. Juvia benar-benar bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Gray namun intinya, Juvia memang tidak pernah bisa jauh dari Gray, ia hanya ingin selalu memastikan bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai itu baik-baik saja meskipun lelaki itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya._

_ "Gray-sama, Juvia.."_

_ "Kenapa kau mengikutiku Juvia?"tanya Gray dengan nada datar_

"_Juvia hanya..", ia bingung harus menjawab apa_

_ "Kenapa kau mengikutiku diam-diam hah!?"bentak Gray_

_ Juvia pun mulai menangis, "Karena Juvia khawatir! Juvia takut! Juvia hanya ingin melindungi Gray-sama, Juvia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Gray-sama baik-baik saja! Juvia.. hiks.. Juvia.."Juvia terus terisak_

_ Gray hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Juvia, hati kecilnya sungguh tersentuh, namun egonya selalu memenangkan segalanya, "Bukankah kita semua tau bahwa semua telah berakhir? Kita semua punya jalan masing-masing, kau dan dirimu, aku dan diriku, mereka dengan diri mereka."ucap Gray_

_ "Tapi bukankah kita semua adalah Nakama? Bukankah kita semua pernah saling melindungi dan membela? Pernah terkumpul dalam sebuah bangunan bernama guild dan tertawa bersama?"tanya Juvia bertubi-tubi tanpa menghapus airmata dari matanya_

_ Gray memandang Juvia yang tengah menangis sekarang, sungguh hati kecilnya benar-benar tersentuh dengan gadis yang menyukainya itu, "Tapi Juvia, aku-"_

_"Biarkan Juvia mendampingi Gray-sama.. Onegai."pinta Juvia dengan sangat memohon_

_ Gray menghela nafas, "Pergilah. Jangan mengikutiku. Kita semua sudah sendiri sekarang."_

_**End Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Maafkan aku Juvia, saat itu aku memang masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran seorang teman lagi, apalagi setelah aku ingat bahwa Guild yang kucintai, yang sudah kuanggap seperti rumahku sendiri, harus dibubarkan oleh tua bangka bernama Makarov."ujar Gray menyesal

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Juvia tidak pernah marah dengan Gray-sama, asalkan Gray-sama sudah lebih baik sekarang."ujar Juvia tulus, ia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang

"Jadi kau mengikuti Gray secara diam-diam, Juvia?"tanya Natsu

"Ya, seperti yang Gray-sama ceritakan tadi, Natsu-san."jawab Juvia

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berada dikota ini juga Juvia? Maksudku aku memang mencarimu disini, tapi bagaimana bisa kau berada disini dan mengetahui bahwa aku juga ada disini?"tanya Gray lagi

"Juvia mengikutimu, Gray."jawab Lucy

Juvia hanya menunduk disaat Gray menatapnya, "Kau masih mengikutiku?"tanya Gray

"Juvia sudah bilang bahwa Juvia khawatir."jawab Juvia

Gray terdiam memandangi gadis berambut biru laut dihadapannya sekarang, ia kadang tak habis pikir betapa Gadis itu sangat menyayanginya, namun ia tak pernah berpikir kapan ia akan menyadari betapa gadis itu sangat mencintainya.

"Astaga Gray, kau mengusir Juvia yang begitu setianya padamu? Heeeh keterlaluan kau _Ice-prick_!"hardik Natsu

"URUSAI!"seru Gray yang membuat perseteruannya dengan Natsu terus berlanjut sedangkan Lucy dan Juvia hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Kini Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia dan juga Happy berjalan ke mencari penginapan dikota itu, karena sudah terlalu larut karena terlalu lama mengobrol tadi.

"Apa penginapannya sudah dekat? Aku lelah sekali."keluh Natsu

"Waktu itu, maksudku 9 tahun yang lalu, saat kita mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk yang pertamakali, disini tidak ada penginapan, tapi saat aku ke Shirotsume 4 bulan yang lalu kudengar ada penginapan yang dibangun, kupikir itu pasti sudah selesai dibangun."ujar Lucy

"Kupikir jika itu 9 tahun yang lalu, akan ada banyak penginapan disini.."ucap Gray

"Dan, oh ayolah, apa kau tau dimana penginapan terdekat disini? Aku sudah mengantuk, bahkan lihat ini, Aku harus membawa Juvia yang tertidur dan Happy dipundakku."gerutu Gray lalu melirik Juvia yang tengah tertidur didekapannya

"Bertahanlah sedikit Gray, aku tau kok, lagipula aku sudah bertanya pada pelayan di restoran tadi.."ujar Lucy lalu menoleh ke Gray yang tengah memasang wajah datar

"Dan hilangkan sifat _Tsundere_-mu itu Gray."lanjut Lucy sedikit berbisik lalu terkikik geli

Gray yang mendengarnya pun langsung memiliki semburat merah diwajahnya, "_NANI!?_", Astaga dia memang sudah betah menjadi _Tsundere._

"Ahahaha, sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"ajak Lucy sembari tertawa kecil

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, dan kini Natsu lah yang lebih sering diam dan terlihat berpikir, tentu saja itu membuat Gray yang berjalan disampingnya –sambil membawa Juvia tentunya– merasa janggal, karena tentu saja hanya karena perjalanan selama dua tahun membuat sifat bodoh, dan kelakuan berisiknya hilang.

"Oy, apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak biasanya kau diam saat sedang dalam perjalanan seperti ini."tanya Gray tiba-tiba yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran Natsu

"_Urusai! _Aku sedang berpikir _Ice-boxer_."jawab Natsu sedikit ketus dan keras

"Bisakah kau pelan sedikit? Kau akan membangunkan dia."ucap Gray sedikit berbisik sambil melirik Juvia yang berada dalam dekapannya

"Oh, sejak kapan kau memperhatikannya? Kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu? Dasar lambat."ejek Natsu

"H-hei! Apa katamu!? Dasar _baka!_."Gray mengelak

Natsu hanya tertawa sementara Gray hanya memasang tampang kesalnya, "_Bagaimana bisa aku kalah dalam hal cinta dengan si otak udang ini!?_"serunya dalam hati

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seserius itu? Kau berpikir untuk menikahi Lucy dalam waktu dekat ini, ya?"tebak Gray, sedikit menggoda Natsu dan Lucy juga

Lucy hanya _blushing_ dan berpura-pura untuk tidak menanggapi godaan Gray, Natsu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya pun menjawab, "Y-yah, aku tidak akan menikahi Lucy dalam waktu dekat ini.."

Lucy sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Tapi pasti aku akan menikahinya."jawab Natsu yang langsung membuat kuping Lucy panas dan tentu saja berakibatkan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya

"Astaga, baiklah, lalu apa?"tanya Gray lagi

"Aku sedang berpikir, karena kita sudah berkumpul sekarang, aku ingin mencari-"

"Hei! Itu penginapannya!"seru Lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat ucapan Natsu terpotong

Mendengar itu Natsu dan Gray tentu saja lupa akan hal yang akan Natsu bicarakan tadi dan dengan semangat mereka masuk kedalam penginapan untuk beristirahat.

"Huh, benar-benar melelahkan."keluh Gray lalu duduk sembari perlahan menidurkan Juvia dibahunya

"Baiklah aku yang ke resepsionis, Natsu kau duduklah bersama Gray sana."ucap Lucy

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama, aku mengantuk sekali kau tau. Hoahh.."ujar Natsu lalu menguap dan pergi ke tempat duduk

Lucy pun berjalan ketempat resepsionis untuk memesan kamar untuknya dan Juvia juga untuk Gray dan Natsu juga Happy.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan dua kamar untuk menginap?"tanya Lucy pada resipsionis tersebut

"Sebentar akan kuperiksa dulu nona."ucap resepsionis wanita itu kepada Lucy lalu resepsionis itu membuka buku daftar tamu

Lucy menunggu sekitar 5 menit dan resepsionis itupun berkata, "Hanya tersisa satu kamar disini, kamar itu cukup luas, ada 5 tempat tidur, mau anda ambil nona?"

"Baiklah aku ambil.", resepsionis itupun memberikan kunci kamar kepada Lucy

Lucy pun segera membangunkan Natsu yang tertidur di bangku tunggu dan Gray membawa Juvia juga Happy, mereka pun masuk pergi menuju kamar mereka.

"Hoahhh, akhirnya aku dapat tidur juga!"keluh Gray lalu membanting tubuhnya kekasur setelah menidurkan Juvia dikasur sebelah kasur Lucy dan beberapa saat kemudian iapun terlelap

Lucy masih membereskan barang-barang, sekaligus ia memang tidak terlihat mengantuk dan tentu saja membuat Natsu bertanya,"Kau tidak tidur, Luce?"

Lucy pun menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku belum mengantuk, kau tidurlah duluan."ucap Lucy

Natsupun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencium kening Lucy, "Baiklah, _oyasumi_ Luce."ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya lalu iapun merebahkan lagi tubuhnya kekasur dan terlelap seketika

Lucy terpaku dengan wajahnya yang tengah memerah seperti rambutnya Erza, ia belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan romantis Natsu kepadanya, namun ia bahagia. Ia hanya tersenyum malu dan berbisik, "_B-baka_, _oyasumi._", Lalu iapun melanjutkan kegiatannya

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

"Tidak ada kamar yang tersisa lagi?"

"Iya nona, kamar yang tersisa sudah diambil oleh beberapa orang tadi."

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut tomat yang tengah menggunakan baju putih tanpa lengan dan rok hitam beberapa centi diatas lutut, dan terlihat banyak sekali koper dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat kecewa, namun ia berpikir, jika sudah selarut ini ia akan sulit mencari penginapan. Apalagi dikota kecil seperti Shirotsume ini.

"Berapa orang yang ada dikamar itu?"tanya gadis itu lagi

"4 orang, nona."jawab si resepsionist

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada 5 kasur didalamnya?"

"I-iya nona."

"Beritahu aku nomor kamarnya."perintah gadis itu sambil men-_deathglare_ si resepsionis

"No-nomor 89 nona, ada di-dilantai 2."jawab resepsionis itu ketakutan

Lalu gadis itupun berjalan menuju kamar nomor 89 itu dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan untuknya itu.

TOK.. TOK..

"Sebentar!"teriak seseorang dari dalam, ia bernafas lega, ternyata ia tidak mengganggu orang orang yang ada dikamar itu dan masih ada yang terjaga

Orang didalam kamar itupun membukakan pintu dan tanpa aba-aba gadis itupun menyampaikan maksudnya, "_Summimasen_, boleh aku menumpang dengan kalian? Kudengar kamar ini memiliki 5 kasur dan aku tidak dapat mencari penginapan lain, aku juga akan memba-"ucapan gadis itupun terpotong saat orang yang membukakannya pintu itu memeluknya.

"Erza, _hishashiburi_.. hiks.."isak seseorang itu yang tentu saja adalah Lucy

Gadis bernama Erza itu sedikit terkejut dan melihat warna rambut yang memeluknya. Pirang. Ya, dia mengenal orang ini, atau gadis ini, gadis ini Lucy, sahabatnya.

"Lu-lucy, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

~/~

"Hei, kau belum tertidur?"tanya seorang gadis remaja berambut pink kepada temannya, atau mungkin bisa disebut saudaranya sekarang

"Aku belum mengantuk, Chelia. Kau bisa tidur duluan."jawab gadis remaja temannya itu, gadis berambut biru tua panjang

"Kau harus tidur Wendy, besok kita harus bekerja."ucap gadis bernama Chelia itu, ya Chelia Blendy dari Lamia Scale kepada seorang Wendy Marvell dari Fairy Tail. Ah atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Wendy adalah..

"Ya, aku tau, aku adalah anggota Lamia Scale sekarang, dan aku juga harus bekerja, tapi entahlah aku seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu."ujar Wendy

"Mungkin hanya perasaan, tidak perlu kau pikirkan, ayo tidur."ajak Chelia

Wendy pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur dan memejamkan matanya, sebelum itu ia melihat Charla yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi, kini ia sedang berusaha masuk kealam mimpi namun ia masih merasakan sesuatu itu.

_'Apa ini? Aku merasa akan ada yang mengejutkan datang.'_

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari Shirotsume dengan indahnya, terlebih lagi kami telah bertemu Erza, aku tidak tahu kenapa semua bisa terjadi, dari mulai Juvia, Gray dan terlebih lagi Erza, sekarang tim kami telah berkumpul ditambah Juvia, aku sangatlah senang. Gray dan Natsu juga Happy sudah terbangun, dan Juvia sedang mengobrol dengan Erza sekarang. Entah ini memang takdir, ataukah _Kami-sama _benar-benar sedang mengabulkan doaku untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kucintai lagi.

"Jadi Erza-san berpetualang juga?"

"Ya, aku berpetualang kemana saja, bertemu siapa saja, aku pernah bertemu dengan Alzack bersama Bisca dan Asuka. Lalu Reedus dan Nab juga Warren. Aku juga bertemu lagi dengan 'dia' ah ya, dia masih tak berubah."tutur Erza pada Juvia, tentu saja itu menarik perhatianku untuk bergabung

"_Ne_, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"tanyaku pada mereka berdua

"Ah Lucy! Aku sedang menceritakan perjalananku pada Juvia, begitupun Juvia."ujar Erza lalu tersenyum padaku

"DIAM KAU DASAR _ICE-BASTARD!_"

"KAU YANG DIAM MATA SIPIT!"

BRAKK BRUKK BRAKK..

Astaga sudah pasti Natsu dan Gray bertengkar lagi, mereka ini benar-benar, padahal kemarin baru saja bertemu, aku melihat Erza yang tengah mengeluarkan aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya, _k-kowai_.

"KAU _ICE-BO-_"

"NATSU GRAY! DIAM ATAU KALIAN KU GANTUNG!"murka Erza dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka berdua diam dan keringat dingin

"A-aye, kami bersahabat kok Erza!"ucap Gray takut lalu merangkul Natsu

Kami pun melanjutkan mengobrol, sekarang giliran Juvia yang bercerita, ia juga berpetualang setahun sebelum ia melihat Gray dan mengikutinya. Ia bertemu dengan Macao dan Romeo, Wakaba, Cana dan juga sempat melihat..

"Wendy, Juvia bertemu Wendy di kota Margaret."

"Wendy?"Natsu menyahut tiba-tiba

"Jadi kau juga bertemu Wendy ya Juvia?"tanyaku

"Lucy juga pernah bertemu Wendy?"tanya Juvia balik padaku

"Tidak, tapi aku sering mendengar kabarnya, dulu aku adalah seorang reporter."ujarku

"_Chotto matte, _bukankah Margaret itu adalah kota tempat Lamia Scale berada?"tanya Gray yang juga tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan kami

"Oh benar juga, kalian juga semua belum tahu ya?"tanyaku

"Juvia sudah tahu kok."sahut Juvia

"Ya, Wendy sekarang adalah anggota Lamia Scale."ucapku

"_NANI!?_"pekik Gray, Natsu dan juga Erza, begitupun Happy

"Itu berarti Charla juga?"tanya Happy

"Ya tentu saja."jawabku

Natsu pun mulai berpikir, entah apa yang aku pikirkan sementara Gray, Erza dan Juvia tengah membicarakan hal itu sembari berbisik, dan suasana kamar ini memang tiba-tiba hening. Tiba-tiba Natsupun memegang bahuku dan berkata.

"Ayo kita kembalikan Fairy Tail."ucapnya

"_Nani?_" aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Natsu

"Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul disini. Ayo kita jemput Wendy dan yang lain, lalu kembalikan Fairy Tail!"ajakan Natsu itu tentu saja membuat kami terdiam

Sorot matanya, ia benar-benar serius.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuhh, halo Minna-san, aku balik lagi sambil bawa Chapter 3 yang mungkin sedikit lebih panjang dari Chapter kemarin, Aku juga sengaja update kilat lagi, karena yang bakal butuh waktu lama untuk Chapter 5 keatas. Nah mulai chapter depan Natsu dkk bakalan berpetualang buat ngejemput para nakama, tapi mungkin bakal aku percepat dan langsung masuk ke konflik. Tapi tenang Romance NaLu moment bakalan ada kok nantinya^^. Jangan lupa untuk selalu Review^^**

**.**

_**Balasan Review(maaf baru bales sekarang xD)**_

**Anonim(Chap2): Hihi kok tau sih? Dukun ya kamu:p, btw thanks for review ya^^**

**FTAnna: Yap sudah dilanjut!**

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan: Maaf kalo kata-katanya berlibet, sebenernya aku juga gak ngerti(?)*gubrakk*. Hihi itu jadi Gray sama Natsu pas berantem kepisah jadi mereka gatau kalo harusnya mereka itu ketemu/?, oh iya Thanks for review Katsuhira-Chan^^**

**.**

**Oke ayo kita liat komentar para characters kita:D**

**Juvia: Akhirnya Juvia muncul juga**

**Miyako: kamu udah dari kemarin munculnya -_-**

**Juvia: Tapi kali ini lebih spesial soalnya muncul bareng sama Gray-samaaa! *narik Gray***

**Gray: Oy, oy, jangan ganggu aku, lagi baca script tau.**

**Erza: Ya, aku juga muncul perdana di Chapter ini.**

**Miyako: Iya tapi kamu muncul di A/N dari kemaren, oh iya Lucy sama Natsu mana?**

**Happy: Tuh! *nunjuk Natsu sama Lucy lagi tidur***

**Gray: Selalu berduaan-_-**

**Happy: Kerjain yuk?**

**Miyako: Ayo! Nah berhubung kita mau ngerjain Natsu dan Lucy, kita pamit dulu, sampai jumpa next chapter^^!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bond of Fairy

Chapter 4: Bond of Fairy

* * *

Pagi itu Wendy dan Chelia tengah bersiap untuk bekerja, Charla belum terlihat, sembari menunggu Charla datang, Wendy pun duduk dibar guild sembari mengajak Chelia berbincang.

"Chelia kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja Wendy, pekerjaan ini lumayan menyenangkan juga, akan banyak anak seumuran dan kita akan membantu mereka."ujar Chelia bersemangat

Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan kembali mengusik Wendy, "_Perasaan ini lagi?_"

Wendy merasakan bahwa akan ada hal yang mengejutkan, tapi apa? Serangan musuh? Atau apa? Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, selain itu perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang, sepertinya perasaan itu telah terikat cukup lama dengan dirinya.

"_Kenapa perasaan ini terus muncul?_"batin Wendy

"Wendy?"panggil Chelia membuyarkan lamunannya

"A-ah y-ya, aku juga sudah siap, tapi Charla sepertinya masih belum."ucap Wendy sedikit _gelagapan_

"Kau yakin? Aku sudah siap tahu!"

"Charla!?"

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Cruel Destiny © KatouMiyako-san

(A/N: Kemarin aku pake nama asli ku hihi, itu karena aku terburu-buru upload, tapi abaikan saja xD yang penting kan ceritanya hehe)

* * *

Sementara Team Natsu _plus_ Juvia sudah tiba di Magnolia beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini mereka sudah tiba di apartemen Lucy, perkataan Natsu masih terngiang-ngiang dibenak dan pikiran mereka. Mengembalikan Fairy Tail? Apa akan semudah itu? Sudah dua tahun berlalu, semua bisa saja berubah. Terutama Makarov telah menghilang dan Laxus entah berada dibelahan bumi mana.

Namun Natsu dengan tekadnya yang kuat meyakinkan teman-temannya, untuk mengembalikan Fairy Tail bersama-sama, yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka semua terkecuali Lucy.

"Hei Natsu, kau tetap ingin menjalankan rencanamu itu?"tanya Erza

"Aku yakin dan sangat yakin, kita harus mengembalikan Fairy Tail!"ucap Natsu menegaskan keinginannya

"Aku juga ingin melakukan itu tapi kau tau bukan, ini sudah dua tahun sejak Fairy Tail dibubarkan, dan Wendy saja sudah bergabung dengan Lamia Scale, bagaimana jika yang lain juga sama seperti Wendy?"tanya Gray

"Kau tau bukan? Seseorang yang sudah pernah menjadi peri akan selalu terikat dengan peri lainnya, kita jemput mereka semua! Kita berpencar dan berpetualang untuk mencari mereka. Bukankah kau ingin kita kembali bersama, Gray?"tanya Natsu balik

"Iya, tapi.."

"Selama mereka masih berada di Fiore, Juvia tidak keberatan."sela Juvia

Erza yang tadi sempat terdiam pun akhirnya bersuara, "Kalau aku, dimanapun mereka aku akan mencari mereka, aku ikut denganmu Natsu!"ujar Erza

"Kau Luce?"tanya Natsu

"Tentu saja aku ikut, _baka. _Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini bahkan semenjak kau belum kembali."ujar Lucy lalu tersenyum

"Yosh! Baiklah semuanya sudah setuju.."Natsu mengepal tangannya penuh semangat

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gray?"tanya Natsu

Gray menghela nafasnya, menatap teman-temannya yang berada bersamanya saat ini, senyuman mereka, dan mata mereka, seperti api yang membara, mereka benar-benar serius dalam hal ini, dan ia rasa mungkin ia memang harus bangkit dan ikut.

"Aku ikut."jawab Gray mantap

Dan Natsu dapat tersenyum lebih lega sekarang, semuanya telah setuju. Akhirnya mereka pun menyusun rencana pembagian wilayah yang akan dijelajah, karena Lucy pernah menjadi Reporter dan sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui kabar para _nakama_, juga perkiraan para _nakama _mereka berada dimana, tentu saja itu menguntungkan bagi mereka yang tidak perlu susah payah untuk melakukan pembagian wilayah jelajah.

Setelah diputuskan, Natsu bersama Lucy dan Happy akan menjemput Wendy dikota Margaret dan seterusnya mencari nakama lain yang letaknya berada di Fiore bagian dimana kota Margaret terletak yaitu Fiore Selatan. Gray ke Fiore Barat, Erza ke Fiore Utara dimana ada perkiraan bahwa Strauss _siblings_ berada disana, lalu Juvia ke Fiore Timur yang berkemungkinan dapat menemukan Gajeel juga Pantherlily.

"Hei, dasar curang! Kenapa kau bertiga dengan Lucy dan Happy!?"protes Gray

"Mudah saja, karena aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Lucy jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir jika Lucy bersamaku."jawab Natsu santai

"Lalu Happy!?"tanya Gray masih tidak terima

"Karena Happy itu patnerku, tentu saja ia bersamaku."jawab Natsu lagi

"_NANI!?_ Tapi kami semua sendiri dan kau bertiga dengan Lucy dan Natsu, apa ini adil!?"protes Gray lagi

"Sudahlah terima saja Gray, mengertilah bahwa Natsu dan Lucy bersama sekarang, dan siapa yang mau orang yang dicintainya terluka?"ucap Erza dengan bijaknya yang membuat Gray langsung mendengus kesal karena tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, sekaligus membuat Lucy dan Natsu tersipu

"Jika Gray-_sama_ mau, Juvia bersedia mendampingi Gray-_sama_."ucap Juvia, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan jika mendekati Gray dulu

"Tidak bisa Juvia. Kau ke Fiore Selatan."ucap Erza plus dengan _deathglare _mautnya

Juvia hanya tertawa seperti orang yang habis tertangkap basah mencuri, "A-ah, _gomen _Gray-_sama_."

"Cih. Lagipula sendiripun tidak masalah.", Gray pun memalingkan wajahnya

"_Tsundere_.."celetuk Natsu

"Hey aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Tidak!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran bodoh antara Natsu dan Gray lagi, tapi sepertinya Erza tidak ingin menghentikannya karena pertengkaran mereka sungguh mengundang tawa.

"Kau _Ice-boxer!"_

"Kau mata sipit!"

"Kau-"

"Hentikan! Gray! Natsu!"seru Erza tiba-tiba

"A-aye!"

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai penjelajahan 2 hari lagi, pergunakan waktu itu untuk bersiap-siap dan mempersiapkan kebutuhan."jelas Erza

"AYE SIR!"

Dan begitulah rencana mereka untuk mengembalikan para _nakama_ kembali pulang ke satu jalan yang sama, yaitu Fairy Tail. Dalam dua hari lagi, mereka akan melakukan petualangan yang mengesankan.

_ Dua hari kemudian…_

"Yosh! Petualangan yang baru, kami datang!"seru Natsu bersemangat

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu, kau yakin tidak akan mabuk dalam perjalanan nanti?"sinis Gray

"Heeeh tentu saja tidak, karena aku tidak akan naik kendaraan apapun!"jawab Natsu

"Kau gila? Kota Margaret itu jauh tahu!"sahut Lucy tiba-tiba

"Aku yang memimpin disini Luce, aku tidak mau naik kendaraan, titik."tegas Natsu

"Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kalau begitu aku akan marah padamu dan ikut bersama Erza, Gray atau Juvia, jika kau tidak mau naik kendaraan!"ancam Lucy

"Eh? Jangan begitu Luce, aku tidak rela jika kau pergi bersama _Ice-Princess_, bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa menjagamu? Lalu Juvia? Bagaimana jika ia terlalu serius saat menggunakan sihir airnya, lalu Erza? Bagaimana jika dia-"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Natsu."sela Erza

"Jadi, masih mau berencana membunuhku dengan berjalan kaki kesana?"tanya Lucy sedikit sinis

"B-baiklah, kita naik kendaraan."ucap Natsu pasrah yang membuat Lucy akhirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."ajak Erza

Tapi tiba-tiba..

"_MATTEYO_!"teriak seseorang ah atau lebih tepatnya beberapa orang

Tentu Natsu dan Teamnya beserta Juvia menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Levy, Jet dan Droy yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Levy-san/-chan!?"

"Jet?"

"DROY!?"

Tanpa babibu, Levy langsung memeluk Erza dan Juvia secara bersamaan, "Erza, Juvia, aku merindukan kalian.."ucap Levy

"Levy? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"tanya Erza yang masih terkejut

Levy pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku masih tinggal disini, bersama Lu-chan juga Jet dan Droy."ujar Levy, ia terlihat sangat senang karena belum terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Erza dan Juvia

"Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita pada kalian berdua, Erza, Juvia."ucap Lucy lalu tertawa kecil

"Levy-san _hishashiburi_."sapa Juvia

"Juvia, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Juvia baik-baik saja Levy-san, seperti yang Levy-san lihat."

Sementara Droy dan Jet kini sudah memeluk Gray dengan erat hingga Gray tidak bisa bernafas karena badan Droy yang gemuk itu, "H-hei, aku sesak nafas."

"Kami merindukanmu Gray!"seru Jet dan Droy masih memeluk erat Gray

"Tapi bisakah kalian lepaskan aku!?"

Natsu dan Happy hanya tertawa melihat Gray, sementara Levy, Juvia, Erza juga Lucy masih mengobrolkan banyak hal yang sedikit membuat kepergian mereka tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian akan kemana? Kalian akan pergi lagi? Kami baru saja tidak sengaja melihat kalian dan bertemu kalian."tanya Levy sedikit sedih melihat barang bawaan Team Natsu _plus_ Juvia yang terlihat sangat banyak

"Ya, apa kalian akan pergi lagi? Dan Lucy, kau akan ikut mereka?", Droy juga terlihat sedih

"Kita baru saja bertemu."ujar Jet lalu menghela nafasnya

Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu, "Kami akan menjemput _nakama-nakama_ kita."ujar Natsu

"Ya, dan kami akan kembali kesini, membawa Fairy Tail untuk kalian!"timpal Lucy

"Kalian hanya perlu menunggu dan menjaga kota ini selama kami pergi."ucap Erza lalu tersenyum

Levy dan teman-temannya itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Natsu beserta Lucy dan Erza. Mengembalikan Fairy Tail? Apa mungkin? Sementara sudah dua tahun sejak guild dibubarkan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Levy juga Jet dan Droy.

"Kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya, kami janji akan membawa kembali Fairy Tail. Dan kita akan kembali bersama."ucap Gray

"Ya! Juvia akan mengembalikan Fairy Tail untuk kalian!"seru Juvia lalu mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia sangat bersemangat

Tak terasa airmata terbendung dipelupuk mata Levy beserta Jet dan Droy, mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau teman-temannya ini bertujuan untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka sejak dulu. "Mengembalikan Fairy Tail", mimpi mereka yang bagi mereka tidak mungkin, dan kini mereka semua akan mewujudkannya.

"Kalian..", Levy, Jet dan Droy mulai terhanyut dalam haru

"Kami janji!"seru Lucy lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari berbentuk 'V'

Gray melihat ke langit, sebelum senja mereka harus pergi, "Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, kami harus pergi."ujar Gray

Levy pun dengan berat hati berkata, "Ya, berhati-hatilah kalian."

"Kami berangkat!"pamit mereka serentak lalu mulai berjalan pergi

Team Shadow Gear itu hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Team Natsu beserta Juvia itu, menghantarkan kepergian mereka dengan haru, "Jaga Magnolia ya!"teriak Juvia sembari melambaikan tangan pada mereka

"Ya, jaga diri kalian!"teriak Levy yang juga melambaikan tangan

"Levy-chan, tolong jaga apartemenku!"teriak Lucy

"Serahkan saja pada kami!"teriak Levy lagi

Dan begitulah pertemuan mereka yang diakhiri dengan perpisahan yang mengharukan dengan Team Shadow Gear, petualangan baru kini berada didepan mereka, dan dengan semangat mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kota Magnolia, berpisah sesuai rencana mereka menjelajah bagian-bagian Fiore yang sudah ditentukan, demi membawa kembali para _nakama_ yang berharga bagi mereka.

Dan bisa dibilang, petualangan dimulai.

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Kini mari kita lihat Natsu dan Lucy beserta Happy yang sudah berada di kota Margaret, tempat dimana Wendy dan Charla berada.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Luce?", tanya Natsu yang wajahnya masih sedikit biru karena efek naik kendaraan

"Tentu saja, aku kan bawa peta."Jawab Lucy lalu memasukkan peta kedalam tasnya

"Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Charla?"tanya Happy sambil meloncat-loncat

"Iya, ayo kita jalan lagi. Mabuk kendaraanmu sudah hilangkan, Natsu?"tanya Lucy

"Sedikit, tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."pinta Natsu yang masih duduk didekat bebatuan, wajahnya yang biru itu belum kembali seperti semula.

"Astaga, kau ini."

Setelah beberapa saat Natsu beristirahat dan sudah kembali normal, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju guild Lamia Scale. Happy sudah sangat bersemangat karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Charla. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di guild tempat si salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci berada.

"Jadi ini Lamia Scale?"tanya Natsu yang masih memandangi bangunan guild Lamia Scale itu

"Iya, bukankah kita pernah kesini dulu? Ayolah kita masuk!"ajak Lucy lalu mulai membuka pintu guild Lamia Scale itu

Natsu dan Happy pun mengikuti Lucy masuk kedalam guild itu, Natsu memang pernah kesini, tapi bukan Natsu namanya jika tidak cepat lupa, iyakan? Natsu terhenti sejenak. Manik hitamnya terus memandangi bangunan dalam guild milik Ooba Babasama itu, hidungnya juga tak berhenti mencium sesuatu. Ya, bau Wendy!

"Natsu sedang apa kau disitu? Ayo kita cari Lyon atau siapapun disini!"panggil Lucy yang sudah agak jauh dari Lucy

Natsu hanya diam dan terus mengikuti Lucy, sementara Lucy tengah memberi salam kepada anggota Lamia Scale yang lain.

"Oh, Lucy-san? Kau Lucy-san yang ikut Grand Magic Games dua tahun lalu itu?"

"Selamat datang! Hei lihat dia juga bersama kucing biru milik Natsu Dragneel!"

"Kucing biru itu namanya Happy kan? Temannya Charla-san?"

"Kenapa ia tidak bersama Natsu Dragneel?"

Sementara itu Natsu mulai menyusul Lucy yang sudah sampai keruang dalam guild Lamia Scale, seluruh penghuni guild itupun menjadi heboh sendiri dibuatnya.

"Hei, lihat itu Natsu Dragneel!"

"Sudah kuduga kalo dia pasti bersama Lucy-san dan kucing biru itu."

Lucy hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar para anggota guild itu membicarakan kehadirannya, sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah terkenal sekali hingga sering dibicarakan, atau mungkin memang Lucy yang percaya diri sekali kalau ia terkenal?

Lucy pun mulai untuk mengucapkan maksud dan tujuan mereka datang kesini, "_Gomen_, aku kesini ingin bertanya apakah ada-"

"Dimana Wendy?"tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang memotong perkataan Lucy

Semua orang diam, tentu mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, harus menjawab ataukah tidak, sebagian dari mereka tahu bahwa Wendy pernah jadi bagian dari Fairy Tail, dan mungkin saja Natsu dan Happy beserta Lucy datang untuk menjemput Wendy.

"Kutanya dimana Wendy?"ulang Natsu serius

Lucy hanya melotot kearah Natsu, "Bisakah kau sopan sedikit?"bisik Lucy kesal

Natsu tidak menghiraukan Lucy, suasana jadi tegang sekarang, Natsu mencium bau Wendy disini, ia yakin Wendy pasti ada disini.

"Oh, sudah kuduga kalian akan datang, Natsu, Lucy."ucap seseorang yang tentu saja langsung membuat mereka bertiga termasuk seluruh orang yang ada di guild itu menoleh

"Lyon-san."

"Lyon-sama."

"LYON!?"

~/~

"Wendy, kenapa kau terus diam? Kau sakit?", kini terlihat Wendy bersama Chelia juga Charla yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan tengah berjalan pulang

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chelia, hanya sedikit lelah, meskipun pekerjaan ini menyenangkan."ujar Wendy lalu tersenyum

"Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar."ucap Chelia menawarkan

"Kita sebentar lagi akan sampai di Guild, jadi lebih baik kita langsung pulang saja."tolak Wendy halus

"Kau yakin? Lebih baik kau duluan bersama Charla. Charla, kau masih bisa membawa Wendy terbang kan?"tanya Chelia pada Wendy kemudian Charla

"Uh? Aku? Tentu saja masih, lagipula dengan sihir transformasi milikku, aku bisa lebih lama menggunakan sihir _Aera_."ujar Charla

"Kalau begitu, bawa Wendy pergi lebih dahulu ke guild, aku tidak apa-apa kok."ujar Chelia lalu tersenyum

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin pulang bersamamu Chelia, jika kita berangkat bersama, maka kita harus pulang bersama-sama."ucap Wendy menolak, lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Chelia

Chelia hanya tersenyum, "_Keras kepala_."

"_Lagi-lagi perasaan ini.._"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk kembali ke guild.

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Lucy meminum teh yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Yuka, sementara Natsu dan Happy dengan lahap memakan makanan yang juga disuguhkan oleh Yuka, ternyata Lyon dan yang lain memang sangat menyambut kedatangan Natsu beserta Lucy dan Happy, dan sepertinya memang Lyon sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar kalian?"tanya Lyon tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyum diwajah tampannya itu

"Ya bisa kau lihat sekarang, kami baik, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"tanya Lucy kemudian juga tersenyum

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami semua baik. Sherry sudah meninggalkan guild dan menikah dengan Ren, Jura-san juga meninggalkan guild karena kini ia menjadi pemimpin Dewan Sihir."tutur Yuka

"Wendy juga baik!"seru Toby

"Hey jangan marah-marah."celetuk Yuka

Natsu yang mendengar itu pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, "Jadi dimana Wendy sekarang?"tanya Natsu _to the point_

Lyon hanya tersenyum, "Ia belum pulang, kami tidak akan menghalangi kalian untuk menjemput Wendy kok. Kami sudah tau dari awal, bahwa lambat laun kalian pasti datang."

Natsu terdiam, sementara itu suasana menjadi tegang lagi, ini tekadnya untuk mengembalikan Fairy Tail, tapi ia bisa saja melukai perasaan teman-teman Wendy di Lamia Scale.

"_Tadaima!_"seru beberapa orang yang baru saja tiba diruangan tempat Natsu beserta yang lain berada

"Oh kalian sudah kembali.."sambut Lyon

"Wendy, Charla, Chelia."

"Kalian!?"seru Chelia terkejut

"Charla!?"seru Happy kemudian menoleh, dan ia melihat Charla yang bersosok manusia

"Kucing jantan!? Ah maksudku, Happy!?"

"Ah ya, kalian lihatkan siapa yang datang?", Lyon tersenyum

"Yo!"sapa Natsu

"_Hishashiburi_, Wendy!"sapa Lucy

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san!"seru Wendy kaget bercampur senang, lalu iapun langsung berlari menghampiri Natsu juga Lucy

"Bagaimana kabarmu, eh? Kau makin tinggi!"ujar Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Wendy pelan

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Natsu-san? Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat."jawab Wendy senang

"Charla jadi ini kau?"ucap Happy sambil memandangi Charla yang sekarang tengah berwujud manusia

POOF! "Hanya sihir transformasi."ujar Charla yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi wujudnya yang asli

"Syukurlah kau lebih manis jika seperti ini."gumam Happy

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!", Natsu pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Wendy

"NATSU!"teriak Lucy

"E-eh Natsu-san turunkan aku!"pekik Wendy

Natsu pun menurunkan Wendy dan tertawa, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!", Natsu tersenyum lebar lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Wendy dan mulai mengajak Wendy untuk berjalan

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pergi', Natsu-san?"tanya Wendy

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu dan mengembalikan Fairy Tail."ujar Natsu

"_Gomen._ Tapi aku menolak.."ujar Wendy lalu menghela nafasnya

"_Nani!?_"

"Aku adalah bagian dari Lamia Scale sekarang."lanjutnya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Mereka telah merawatku selama satu tahun ini."

"Tapi kita akan kembalikan Fairy Tail!"

"Jangan paksa dia Natsu, ini pilihannya."ucap Charla sedikit sinis

Natsu terdiam seketika, begitupun Lucy dan Happy yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah begini. Natsu terus terdiam lalu memandangi satu-persatu anggota guild Lamia Scale yang berada dibelakang Wendy, Charla maupun Chelia.

"Baiklah, ini pilihanmu. Kurasa kami akan pergi sekarang."ucap Natsu datar lalu membalikkan badannya

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, semoga kau bahagia bersama guild barumu. Kami pergi."pamit Natsu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun lalu mulai berjalan keluar guild

"Wendy kami pergi."ucap Lucy sedikit sedih, lalu menyusul Natsu

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi Charla.", dan begitupun Happy yang langsung menyusul Natsu juga Lucy

Charla hanya memalingkan mukanya, sementara Wendy juga para anggota Lamia Scale yang lain hanya memandangi punggung Natsu, Lucy juga Happy yang mulai menjauh. Terutama Natsu yang pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ah ia hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bimbangnya perasaan Wendy saat ini.

"_Jadi ini maksud dari perasaan yang sejak kemarin menggangguku?_"

Dan kini Charla terlihat tengah berpikir, sementara Wendy menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedih. Ia bingung apakah ia salah atau tidak menolak ajakan Natsu. Ia hanya bimbang, ia ingin kembali pada Fairy Tail, namun Lamia Scale juga Chelia, ia tak bisa meninggalkannya semudah itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka, Wendy?"tanya Lyon

"Lyon-san? Aku-"

"Mereka jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untukmu."ujar Lyon

Wendy kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalian terlalu baik padaku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian, terutama Chelia."

"Ada apa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja kok."ujar Chelia lalu tersenyum

"Chelia, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, bukankah kau akan sendirian, jika kami pergi?"tanya Wendy, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"Tidak juga, kan ada Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Ooba Babasama, dan yang lainnya. Sherry dan aku juga masih sering berkomunikasi."ujar Chelia tanpa menghilangkan sedikit senyum diwajahnya

"Kau seharusnya ikut dengan mereka."ucap seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Baba?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Yah, aku ingin sekali memutar si Makarov jika kita bertemu. Jadi pergilah dengan mereka, Wendy."ucap Ooba Babasama

"Lagipula kami menerimamu disini dengan satu syarat kau tahu?"

"S-syarat?"

"Hanya aku yang tau, _gomen_ Wendy."sahut Charla

"Kami akan merawatmu disini sampai Fairy Tail kembali."ucap Lyon

"Kami tau kau sangat ingin pergi bukan?"tanya Yuka lalu tersenyum

"Yuka-san..", Wendy memandang orang-orang didepannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri sekarang

Lalu kemudian ia melihat Chelia yang tengah murung sekarang, "Chelia?"

Chelia pun langsung memeluk Wendy dengan sangat erat, seperti benar-benar tak mau dipisahkan oleh apapun, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."ucap Chelia sedikit parau

"Ch-chelia, kau menangis?", bola mata Wendy pun juga mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tidak kok, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga dirimu."

Wendy pun mulai menangis, "Hiks.. hiks.. kau pasti akan kesepian."isak Wendy

"Ayolah, jangan cengeng. Sudah kubilang disini ada banyak orang.", Chelia tersenyum lebar lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Wendy dan memegang bahu Wendy.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian kok."

Wendy terus menatap Chelia, ia tau bahwa Chelia berbohong, "Sekarang pergilah, kejar Natsu dan Lucy. Hapus airmatamu itu, kita masih bisa bertemu kok."ucap Chelia meyakinkan

"Chelia..", Wendy terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum

"Pergilah Wendy."ucap semuanya

"Ya sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"seru Toby yang sudah menangis

"Hei jangan marah."ucap Yuka

Wendy pun mengambil barang-barangnya dan mulai berpamitan pada mereka semua, kemudian berjalan keluar dari guild Lamia Scale. Dengan ajaib seketika lambang Lamia Scale dibahunya berubah kembali menjadi lambang Fairy Tail. Dan punggung Wendy yang semakin jauh terus dipandangi oleh Chelia, ia memang tak pernah menyangka bahwa Wendy sahabatnya, yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara akan dijemput secepat ini, tapi ia yakin bahwa jika Wendy bersama Fairy Tail, akan lebih baik.

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik."ucap Lyon lalu tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya dikepala Chelia

"Ya, itu karena aku menyayanginya.", Chelia tersenyum, benar-benar tulus dari hatinya

* * *

«««**Cruel Destiny**»»»

* * *

Sementara kini terlihat Natsu yang masih diam bahkan tak menghiraukan Lucy juga Happy yang terus berusaha menghiburnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Wendy akan menolak untuk kembali bergabung bersamanya.

"Natsu, sudahlah, kupikir Wendy akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka."hibur Lucy

"Aye."sahut Happy

"…", Natsu menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian kembali membukanya, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Wendy tidak memikirkan Fairy Tail sama sekali."

"Bukan seperti itu mungkin, Tapi Lamia Scale sudah setahun bersamanya."ucap Lucy

"Ya, aku tahu.."jawab Natsu datar, "Sekarang kita harus mencari yang lain."

Natsu dan Lucy beserta Happy kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tujuan mereka selanjutnya, Lucy sudah menandai beberapa tempat yang sekitar 70% benar-benar tempat para _nakama_ mereka berada. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa langkah mereka akan terhenti karena sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

"NATSU-SAN! LUCY-SAN!"

Natsu dan Lucy juga Happy menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut biru tua bersama kucingnya, yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tadi tengah membawa banyak barang dan berusaha mengejar mereka.

"WENDY!?"

Wendy menghampiri mereka dan kemudian terhenti sejenak karena kelelahan, "Hh.. hh.. syukurlah kalian belum jauh."

"Kenapa kau kesini?"tanya Natsu

Gadis berambut biru tua itu tersenyum, "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

.

_Jadi itulah ikatan para peri yang membuat semua peri tak bisa menolak untuk kembali pada jalan yang sama._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo lagi minna-san^^ setelah absen beberapa hari, aku bawa chapter 4. Hihi ceritanya aku sedikit ngikut chapter 420 juga, tapi tentunya pertarungannya aku tiadakan.-. Semakin kedepan aku kehabisan ide:( jadi mungkin chapter 5 bakal update agak lama, dan karena kehabisan ide juga, chapter 4 jadi begini._. tapi panjang ya/?, hehe oke dari pada banyak pidato/? aku mau bales review aja ^^**

**.**

_**blackshool: Arigatou^^ pantengin terus ya cerita ini, arigatou juga udah review^^**_

_**ReviKrd-san: tentu ini sudah dilanjut hehe, maaf kalo rada kurang jelasxD, thanks mau review Revi-san**_

_**Anonim chap3: hihi arigatou gozaimasu, arigatou juga udah mau review^^**_

_**Momo Katsuhira-Chan: Hihi aku sedikit ngikutin manga, dan kayanya kalo Wendy gamasuk Lamia itu kurang greget gimana gitu.-., mungkin Natsu sempet kepentok apa gitu makanya jadi ngerti cinta pas pulang ke MagnoliaxD. Erza gak agresif tuh hmm, gak sesuatu xD, Thanks for Review Katsuhira-chan^^**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou sudah review minna ^^, dan karena para chara kecapean karena chapter yang lebih panjang ini, jadi mereka gak bisa nongol dulu xD, oke sekali lagi arigato, sampai ketemu di chap 5^^**_


End file.
